finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eorzea Cafe
The Eorzea Cafe is a Final Fantasy XIV-themed cafe located in Tokyo's Akihabara district. Modeled after the in-game location, the Carline Canopy, and named after the country Eorzea, where the game takes place, the cafe is the result of a collaboration effort between Square Enix and the entertainment company Pasela. Located on the 2nd floor, the cafe opened on the 31st July, 2014. The cafe's décor includes replicas of items from the game, such as weapons, armor, and moogles, as well as a giant map of the game world. The cafe also has computers where patrons can play the game. The food and drinks served at the cafe are Final Fantasy themed; the menu has 33 articles of food, and 28 articles of drink. Many of the drinks are named and presented after alchemy recipes familiar from the game. Menu Items Many of the English names for dishes are misspelled and grammatically incorrect on the official menu. Descriptions have been translated from Japanese. Prices are listed in gil, but valued in Japanese Yen with taxes included. Food Monster Menu *'"Marinated Orthros ~Genovese style~"' - 730gil *:Orthros, lover of many. Regretfully defeated and then marinated. However, even after being cooked, he still continues to think of his "bro"... *'"Cured hum platter of Eorzea monsters"' - 750gil *:Meats one might imagine include that of the Dodo, Coeurl, Aldgoat, Antelope, and etc... We have attempted to arrange a wide variety of meats on a platter. Adventurers such as yourselves ought to have no trouble figuring out which monsters they belong to?! *'"Sandwich of bagel like Mandragora"' - 480gil *:A Mandragora recreated with a bagel. Please enjoy this dish with some black tea. *'"Green Salada of Malboro"' - 730gil *:If you eat this with the purple bad breath sauce, then perhaps your breath will become as smelly as that of Toxic Tamlyn, the giant morbol you encountered on that Guildhest...? *'"Deep fride chiken of Dodo"' - 630gil *:A plump, deep fried Dodo. Add lemon for zest. *'"Croquette of bomb style"' - 730gil *:A recreation of a flaming Bomb. Inside is an ultra spicy piece of camembert cheese!! *'"Honey toast of Demon Wall"' - 680gil *:THAT Demon Wall in honey toast form!? Be wary of knockbacks and area attacks and defeat (consume) this Demon Wall before you run out of ground! *'"Cake of Colibri"' - 600gil *: *'"Parfait of Gold Saucer"' - 580gil *: *'"Squid ink pasta of Spriggan"' - 980gil *: *'"Chocolate parfait of Spriggan"' - 630gil *: Character Menu *'"Chocobo's salad ~Jar style~"' - 730gil *: *'"Bagna cauda ~Sylvan style~"' - 750gil *: *'"Nasah's rice ball ~Bomb style~"' - 780gil *: *'"Escalope of Gilgamesh"' - 900gil *: *'"Soup of Haurchefant"' - 1,580gil *: *'"Mini pan cake of Mogli"' - 680gil *: *'"Curry rice of Fat chocobo"' - 850gil *: *'"Ice creams of triple alliance"' - 480gil *: Primals Menu *'"Leviathan's cold blue noodle"' - 1,080gil *: *'"Cremet d Anjou of Shiva ~no-bake cheesecake~"' - 650gil *: *'"Big hamburger of Titan"' - 900gil *: *'"Bahamut's fried chees like earth shaker"' - 750gil *: *'"Steak of Ifrit with sour spicy sauce"' - 1,280gil *: *'"Pizza of Ifrit with hot sauce"' - 1,080gil *: Job Class Menu *'"Eggs benediction"' - 800gil *: *'"Dragoon's pasta ~Sakura style~"' - 980gil *'"Fish and chips of Mahi-mahi"' - 680gil *: *'"Sausages platter of Gladiator"' - 850gil *: *'"Roast beef of monsters ~hunted by Marauder~"' - 680gil *: *'"Ratatouille"' - 580gil *: *'"Hot stone soup"' - 480gil *: *'"Mashed popoto"' - 530gil *: *'"La Noscea toast with La Noscea's orange sauce"' - 480gil *: Special Menu *'"Rhitahtyn sas Arvina"' - 3,000gil *: Drinks Primals Menu *'"Drink of Odin"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Ifrit"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Shiva"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Drink of Ramuh"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Tropical non-alcoholic cocktail of good King Moggle Mog XII"' Non-Alcoholic - 1,280gil *: *'"Drink of Bahamut"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Leviathan"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Drink of Garuda"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Titan"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: Job Menu *'"Frash of Knight"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"War cry of Warrior"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Doton of Ninja"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Dragon dive of Dragoon"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Strawberry milk of White Mage"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Cure of White mage"' Alcoholic - 800gil *: *'"Drink of Summoner"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Black mage"' Alcoholic - 700gil *: *'"Drink of Monk"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Drink of Bard"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Drink of Scholar"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: Character Menu *'"Toast drink of Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss"' Alcoholic - 700gil *: *'"The Scions of the Seventh Dawn"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 700gil *: *'"Happiness of Gegeruju"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Hildi brand"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Materia IV"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Gridanian berry drink"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Limsa Lominsa Cooler"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Ul'dah private iced tea"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of the Ultimate weapon"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Catoblepas"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Drink of Buscarron's Druthers"' Alcohol - 700gil *: *'"Casis Sabotender"' Alcoholic - 700gil *: *'"Bloody cocktail of Edda"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Chocobo's fruit milk"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Juice of Sabotender"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Special medicine tea of Tataru"' Non-Alcoholic - 550gil *: *'"Hair grow drink"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: Alchemist Menu 　 *'"Elixir"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Hi-elixir"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *: *'"Eter"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Ex-eter"' Alcoholic - 750gil *: *'"Potion"' Non-Alcoholic - 600gil *: *'"Ex-potion"' Non-Alcoholic - 600gil *: Gallery Trivia *The cafe is open between 11:30 to 22:00. Due to limited space, patrons have to book in advanced to gain entrance into the café. *Square Enix has prior experience with Final Fantasy-themed catering from their Cafe Artnia, located outside the official Square Enix building in Tokyo, that sells food and cocktails and other goods such as merchandise. External Links *Official website *Food menu *Drinks menu *Official Twitter *Location on Google Maps Category:Locations Category:Final Fantasy XIV